Prisoner of Body, Not of Soul
by BloodCharm
Summary: Severus is forced to take a potion when he is discovered by Voldemort. Now it is up to Albus, Poppy, and the rest of the staff to save him. Can they save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Severus watched as his master walked towards him potion in hand. Snape knew what the potion did, but he didnt know the side effects. "Severus. Tell me, why?" Severus remained silent and gave him a look that said, 'Why do you think?'

"Because I killed your little mudblood?" Snape thrashed around in his chains, trying to get to Voldemort. "It was. You are useless. You have been to me for years. You are now going to be useless to Dumbledore." Tom saw the fear flash across Severus' face; then to be replaced by one of his many masks.

"That scares you? Being useless to a muggle loving old coot, like him!" Riddle was furious. He could not understand why his favorite, his favorite for crying out loud betrayed him to Dumbledore. "You know what this potion does? You should, you invented it. Now you are going to be our test subject."

Severus' eyes widened in horror; he did not want to test this potion. "Open up, Severus." Snape closed his mouth as tightly as he could and shook his head. "Luicus! Open his mouth!" Luicus looked at his friend and started to have second thoughts.

"What does the potion do, My Lord?" asked Lucius as he opened Severus' mouth.

"This potion will tear Severus' insides apart. Slowly. He will have intense seizures while his insides are being slowly ripped apart. Im not sure how long this will go on for, but we shall see since Severus is our test subject."

Voldemort tipped the vail that held the potion back and watched as the blackish redish liquid poured into Severus' mouth. As soon as the last drop slid down Severus' thorat he began to seize. Voldemort, along with his followers, watched with fasination s blood began to seep out of his mouth and nose and slid down his face and onto the floor. If he could, Severus would have screamed out in pain, but there was to much blood in his mouth; it felt like he was drowning. The pain felt like he had been run over by the Hogwarts Express about twenty times. The seizure lasted for two more minutes, then stopped. Severus was now hanging limply in his chains and breathing heavily.

"Well, Severus, you have out done yourself. That must have been painful." Voldemort taunted.

"You...d-dont...th-think I-I d-didnt...ma-make a-a cure f-for...th-this!" Severus croaked.

"So you can talk." Voldemort teasted. "I know you did not make an antidote. Peter was watching you! He saw you tell Dumbledore my plans! You've been a Death Eater for twenty years! How long where you loayl to me?" Voldemort asked.

"F-For ab-about two ye-years." Severus answered. "Be gone!" Riddle waved his wand to release Severus from his chains. Snape fell to the floor with a sick thud. "Luicus, take him back to Hogwarts." Riddle ordered and disappeared.

"Come long, Severus." Luicus said waiting for Severus to stand up. Snape just lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Malfoy moved to help him up, but he flinched away and looked up at Luicus. "D-dont tou-ch m-m-me."

"Alright, clam down. Im not going to hurt you." Severus laughed, but it quickly turned into a harsh cough.

"Like I'll ever believe you. A-All you've done is hurt me. It's your fault Im dying slowly." Snape smiled at Lucius' horrified look; which became more horrified when he saw Snape's bloody smile. 'Oh God. He is really bad off.' Luicus thought.

"We have to get you back to Hogwarts so you can take the antidote." Malfoy picked Snape up and made their way back to Hogwarts.

"Lucius...there is no cure." Severus said before he passed out. Lucius mentally cursed himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Albus was sitting behind his desk; waiting for news to come from Hagrid. Every night after dinner and at midnight, Albus wanted Hagrid to look for his missing boy. Severus had been missing for three weeks now. He had been summoned and had not returned. Albus thought he was just doing something for Voldemort that took this long. But the only things Voldemort wanted him to do was "spy" on Dumbledore and make potions. Albus froze remembering that Severus had to make Voldemort a new potion. Severus had never told him what the potion did; he was summoned right after it was finished. Again that had been three weeks ago. Albus' next thought was Voldemort knew he was spying had him make a potion that would be used to tourter him. Albus was brought out of his muse when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Albus called.

"Ello 'Eadmaster. How 're ya?" Hagrid asked

'Im fine. Im still-" Albus cut off when he saw the blood on Hagrid's hands. "Whose blood is that?" Albus demanded.

"Oh well-uh...ya see-" Hagrid stammered. "Whose blood is it!" Albus yelled. "Professor Snape's!" Hagrid yelled and Albus paled.

"I-is he o-okay?"

"Madame Pomfrey is patching 'em up, she says there is something wrong with 'em." Hagrid said. "He was covered in blood. She says theres something wrong with his insides."

Albus ran out of his office and down to the hospital wing. Something was wrong with his child. He reached the hospital wing in record time. When he entered he saw Poppy standing over Severus; looking very worried. Albus saw Severus was having a seizure; he was alarmed when he saw blood pouring out of his mouth and nose.

"Poppy! Whats happeneing!" Albus cried as he ran towards them.

"Im not sure. Hagrid brought him in and left to get you. So I started to clean his wounds and then this happened!"

"How long has he been like this?" Albus asked concered for Severus' health.

"About one minute. I dont understand; he's never had seizures before and I've never seen one this intense." Poppy said.

Albus watched his child have this seizure for another minute or so. Severus kept moaning and Albus was upset because he cold hold Severus and tell him everything was going to be okay. Truth was, he didnt know if everything was going to be okay; he'd never seen anything like this before or known Severus to have seizures. When Snape finally calmed down, both Poppy and Albus ran over to him. Pomfrey was rebandageing his injuries and trying to find the cause of the seizure.

"It's okay Severus. You're alright, child. You're safe now; you are at Hogwarts with Poppy and Albus." Severus finally got his breathing back undercontrol and opened his eyes. Being met with the bright lights of the hospital wing, he quickly closed them. Albus mummered a spell to turn down the lights and said, "Severus, my boy, can you tell me what happened?"

Snape searched his mind to figure out what had happened to him; the only thing he could remember was taking a potion. THE POTION! Oh no, what was he going to do? He couldnt tell Albus about it. But he couldnt stop himself from telling Albus and Poppy. "P-p-pot-ion." Severus croaked.

"Potion. What did you take?" asked Albus frightened. "I-I-I h-had t-to...m-ma-make i-it."

"Okay, okay. Severus, it'll be alright. If you can tell us what the cure is we can go and get it." Albus tried to keep his fear from growing.

"Th-there is n-no cure." Severus started to cough; Poppy conjured a glass of water and held it to Severus' mouth "Slowly, you do not want to shock your system." Poppy said.

"What does the potion do? You said you created it, right?" asked Albus.

"Yes, I did create it." Snape's voice was slurred because he was falling asleep. "The potion slowly kills the drinker by tearing the insides apart, thats why I am having the seizures, my insides are toren apart during them." Albus and Poppy looked at each other with horrified looks.

"Okay, Severus. You should try and rest for a while." Severus sighed and fell asleep.

"Albus, what are we going to do?" Poppy asked with tears in her eyes. "I dont know, but I dont want to lose him. He shouldnt even go back to teaching. We never know when these attacks will happen." Albus said, storaking Severus' hair.

"If we find out the ingredants he used then we could try and make a cure."

"This is a potion he made." Albus looked at Poppy; his own tears falling down his face. "If he says there is no cure; there will be none unless he makes one. Besides I do not think he will even be able to brew."

"These seizures will kill him soon. Unless we find a way to stop them or slow them down." Poppy said. "Go tell the staff. I will stay with him." Albus nodded and left. 


	3. Chapter 3

All of the staff members of Hogwarts where quitely discussing why Albus had called a staff meeting so late. It was nearly midnight. Most of the teachers suspected this meeting might have something to do with Severus' disappearence. Almost all the staff missed Snape dearly and saw how it had toren there Headmaster apart. The only Professor who didnt care about Snape was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; no one knew much about him, but the man was almost exactly like Severus. There was only one difference. Professor Mass' left arm was clean. All the conversations quickly ended when Dumbledore walked into the room. They could practially smell the grief coming off Albus in waves.

"I am sorry to have to wake you this early. I have some grave news; Severus has been returned to us, but he is gravely injuried. He was forced to take a potion that will slowly-" Albus cut off, fighting the onslaught of tears. "Kill him. Severus had made the potion. He will suffer intense seizures while this is happening. I have witnessed him having one. It is not a pleasent thing to watch."

Minerva rose and walked over to Albus and put her hand on his shoulder. "Did Severus make an antidote?" she asked, voice trembling.

"No. Severus did not make one. Poppy does not expect him to live for much longer."

"Cant he make an antidote?" asked Filius. Albus could tell the little wizard was almost as heartbroken as he was. Filius loved discussing random things with Severus; although Severus would never admitt it to anyone, he enjoyed there conversations as well.

"Poppy and myself are afriad to let him brew. We are not sure how often these-"

"He's a dead man." Professor Mass said cutting off Dumbledore. "He is not a dead man! We will find a way to help him!" yelled Pomona.

"Albus said it himself. Snape made the potion himself; but he made no cure. As I said before; hes a dead man." Professor Mass said not taking his eyes off Albus. He wanted to cause him so much pain as possible to please his master.

"He is man, Acheron!" Albus yelled. "Say what you will. We do not need him. He was a useless teacher anyway." Mass said and left the room.

"Why doesnt he like Severus? They are exactly alike." asked Charity. "If you were like that; would you want to know someone like you?" Minerva said.

"May we see him?" asked Filius. "I would say later. He was resting. I'm not sure how much of that he is going to get." Everyone nodded and went back to their rooms. Minerva deiceded to go see Snape.

"Minerva, a word." Albus said.

"Of course, Albus." Minerva knew she had been caught. "You re not going to see Severus, are you?"

"Yes, Albus. Im sorry, but I need to see him. I need to see for myself there is no hope." she said.

"Believe me. If there is any way to help him, we will."

"Please let me see him. I have to get these images out of my head."

"Okay, alright. Follow me." Albus and Minerva went towards the hospital wing. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Poor little, Severus. Always the victim." Acheron said. "You always had it easy." he growl and bent over to whispare in Severus' ear. "The Dark Lord should have killed you. In fact-" Acheron pulled a knife out of his pocket and put a silenceing charm on Snape; so he wouldnt alret Madame Pomfrey to him being there. He lined the dagger up with Severus' heart; he was about to stab Severus when he heard two voices. Minerva McGonagall and that fool of a Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. "You got luckily this time. I will be back, brother." Acheron said. He placed the dagger back in his pocket and disappeared.

Minerva enter the hospital wing before Albus; he had caught two students out of bed. The air felt uneasy in the hospital wing. She knew something bad was going to happen. She just wasnt sure what. Minerva's eyes landed on Severus. He was fast asleep; she could not believe Albus when he said Severus was forced to tke a potion that would rip apart his insides. Then it started. Severus was clam one minute, then he started to seize the next. His fingers gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Blood started to pour out of his nose and mouth at an alarming rate. Minerva ran over to him; not sure if she should touch him or not.

"Severus!" Minerva tried to get him to open his eyes.

"Minerva, my dear, do you see Sev-Severus!" Albus yelled when he noticed Severus having a seizure. "Poppy! Come quickly!" Albus yelled as he knelt next to Minerva.

Poppy ran out to where her patient and two visitors where. "What happened!"

"I-Im not sure! He was sleeping one minute and then this happened!" Minerva explained. "Poppy, please do something!"

"I-I-I cant! I dont think there is anything I can do!" Poppy said with fresh tears rolling down here face.

"Poppy is there anything you can do to at least take the pain away!" Albus begged. Poppy went to go get a pain relieving potion; while Albus and Minerva comforted Severus. Minerva reached out one of her hands and grabbed one of Severus'. His reaction was to claw at her hand with his other hand. She refused to let go; Poppy returned and saw McGonagall holding Snape's hand and yelled, "Let go of his hand! He's hurting you!"

"Its better if he hurts me then himself! Now did you bring the potion you went to go get?" Minerva asked franticly.

"I did, but what will it do? It could mix with the one he already took." Poppy said.

"STOP STALING AND GIVE HIM THE POTION!" Albus yelled grabbing Severus' other hand; Severus started to shake harder trying to free his hands.

"Okay." Poppy spelled the potion into his stomach. This reaction was rather voilent. The seizure grew more intense and more blood started to pour out of his nose and mouth. "Severus!" Albus yelled."What did you give him!"

"I-I only gave him pain reliveing potion!" Poppy cried. The seizure had lasted for two more minutes; making the seizure last a total of four minutes. Severus had finally clamed down, but had not opened his eyes. His breathing was also to shallow for Poppy's liking.

"Severus?" Albus asked his voice tight with fear. "Child, please open your eyes!" Severus gave no reaction.

"Severus, dear, could you please open your eyes? Minerva asked. There was still no reaction.

"Severus! I will not lose you! Please, my boy, open your eyes!" Albus pleaded.

"Im sorry, Severus. I-I didnt know the potion would react that way. Im so sorry." Poppy said. The nurse and two Professors kept pleading with the man in the bed to open his eyes, but he couldnt open his eyes.

'Well, Severus, looks like tht nurse chose the wron potion. Strange how this one got in with the pain relivers.' Acheron thought. 'There is no point to plead with you. You can not hear them.' Acheron smiled, laughed, and said, "Have fun being trapped in your mind, brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Severus could sense something was wrong. When he had opened his eyes all he saw was white. No Albus, no Minerva, no Poppy. "Did I die?" Severus asked aloud.  
>"No, you are trapped in your own mind." A voice answered.<p>Severus turned around to face the voice, but he couldn t see anyone. A tug at his pant leg made him look down. There was a little boy who looked a lot like- "Who are you?" Severus demanded.<p>

"You know who I am. We ve known each other all our lives, we both call the Dark Lord Master. Well, one of us does." The little boy said.  
>"You can t be! He was killed years ago!" Severus cried.<p>

"Oh, but I wasn t. They told me you wanted this to happen! You told them to come and kill me!" the boy yelled, changing into a man he had seen before.

"I would never have done that! I loved you! No matter how hard you beat me!" Severus yelled.

"You hate father, don t you?"

"Yes. That is for reasons you wouldn t understand!" Severus shouted. "I know you would never do that to me, brother!"

"You killed him!"

"For a good reason! He tried to beat me to death, Acheron!"

"Just you. Father never tried to kill or beat me, Severus." Acheron said. "Look, Sev, father did not hate me. He told-"

"He hated all of us!" Severus interrupted.

"NO! Just you! You were to smart, to sickly! You were, no still are, very weak! You are a disgrace! I will kill you!" Acheron yelled and disappeared.

"Hey! Come back here!" Severus yelled. "You bloody git come back here!" The call echoed through the white land.

"Well, look who it is. My son, Severus." Said a voice he knew all to well.

"What do you want, Tobias?" Severus asked trying to get his body to wake up.

"You know what I want. You always gave it to me when you where younger." Tobias said with a sick smile on his face.

"No You can t do that here!" Severus yelled.

"Oh yes I can. You are powerless here. No more freaky powers for Severus."

"NO! You are are not going to do that to me!" Snape yelled, looking for a way out. "This is the one thing you did better then Acheron."

"Shut up! You never did anything to Acheron! ONLY ME!

"I was trying to toughen you up! Obviously it didn t work!" Tobias yelled. "How does raping me help? I was six!" yelled Severus. "You never loved me! You hated me! Admit it!"

"You were always useless and worthless. You could never do anything. Anything like Acheron could! You should never have been my son! I should have drown you I had the chance!"

"I wish you had!" he yelled. "I would never have to lived this cursed life! Everyone hates me! They all mock me, call me names, and say things behind my back!"

"Then I shall kill you!" Tobias yelled. Tobias charged towards Severus, but vanished before he got an inch away.

"WHAT THE HELL! COME BACK HERE COWARD!" Severus yelled.

"Hey, Sev, who are you yelling at?" Severus whirled around to see a little girl with red hair staring at him.

"Lily?" Severus breath caught in his chest. This couldn t be Lily! She d been dead for thirteen years!

"Yes silly, who else would I be?" she giggled. "You re suppose to be dead, Lily." Severus said quietly.

"I know! It s all your fault! I would still be alive if you didn t run to your master and tell him about Harry!" Lily yelled.

"N-n-no! It was not my fault! I didn t know you were having a baby! We hadn t spoken to each other since our fifth year at Hogwarts! Please f-forgive me!" Severus pleaded.

"F-Forgive me. Ha! You are pathetic! Stop stuttering and be a man!" a voice said. Snape turned his back to Lily, which was hard to do, and faced a girl that had long black hair, wore and black and red dress, with black shoes, and wore a moon chocker around her neck.

"Who are you?" Severus demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing Severus." The girl taunted. She looked Severus in the eye; he was shocked to see her right eye was red and her left eye was black.  
>"How do you know my name?" Severus asked. He did not like the fact that this stranger knew about him and he knew nothing about her.<p>

"You were abused by your father, Tobias and older brother, Acheron. Both who are dead and in my care. Your mother Eileen Prince got tired of being hurt trying to keep Tobias away from you. She simply gave up and let him go after you. Then you go to Hogwarts, get bullied by James Potter and Sirius Black. You then call Lily Evans, who I take is the little girl behind you, a mud blood. You where almost killed by a werewolf, but Potter saved you. The Headmaster did nothing, so you followed Tom Riddle; you then realized your mistake and ran to the same man who pushed you aside when you where a kid. He told you to spy on Riddle, then you told Riddle the prophecy and he killed the Potters. Voldemort was destroyed, and then young Harry started Hogwarts. Wormtail brought Voldemort back and a few days ago you were forced to take a potion that will rip your insides apart. Now you re trapped inside your mind because of a potion Poppy Pomfrey gave you." The girl explained.

"How do you know all that about me? Only Albus knows about that." Severus said looking between the stranger and Lily.

"I know these things because I am Sakarabru, an African demon of darkness. You, my friend, have a lot of darkness hanging around you. I fed off it." Sakarabru said.

"You feed off it?" Snape asked and she nodded. "Is this why I am seeing white?"

"Sorta. Ya see, I do not feed off of the same person more then once. You have so much darkness around you I kept coming. Which is why you have nightmares."

"Wait. You cause nightmares?"

"Sorta. Again your subconscious has the bad dream and when I feed I make it worse." Sakarabru explained.

"So, you don t feed of me anymore?" Sakarabru shook her head. "Because of the poisons." Severus looked at Sakarabru with wide eyes. "Poisons?"

"Yes, Acheron had put a poison that traps you in your mind with those you use to get rid of pain. The nurse-"

"Poppy." Severus informed. "Because Poppy, was rushing and didn t look at it before she spelled it into your stomach."

"So, how do I get out?" Severus asked. "You must face your worst fear. I will create your worst fear; you can not lie to me and tell me what I create is not your worst fear. I have been inside your head a lot so I know what your worst fear is." Sakarabru said.

"Okay, but will you return to the "real world" with me?"

"If you would like me to." Severus smiled and said, "I would like that."

"Okay. Let s get this over with." Sakarabru said conjuring Severus worst nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

The white room began to look like the Forbidden Forest . She saw Severus running through with blood pouring out of a wound on his chest. He was being chased by someone or something. "This is your worst fear? Death?" Sakarabru asked.

"No, my worst fear is dying alone. I have to get over the fact if the Dark Lord finds out about me, he will probably kill me. I would be nowhere near Albus or the others I care about." Severus said and closed his eyes. When he opened them this time he saw a dark hospital wing and Albus sleeping in an arm chair next to him.

"Albus." Severus croaked. The Headmaster did not hear him, so Severus cleared his throat and tried again. "Albus!" This time he heard Severus call. Albus jumped out of his chair, looked at Severus and smiled.

"Well, welcome back, my child. You gave me quite a scare. I thought you where going to pass on." Albus aid with tears in his eyes.

"Albus, I m not going anywhere soon." Severus said. "Yes, Severus, you are. The potion is going to rip your insides apart."

"We can make a cure, but first we need to do something about Acheron."

"Why?" Albus asked. "Because Poppy didn t give me a pain relieving potion. She gave me a poison that traps people in their minds."

"I do not see how Acheron is to blame."

"He put the poison on the same shelf." Severus said and Albus eyes grew wide. "Why would he do that?"

"He is controlled by Dark Hunters." Sakarabru said stepping out of the shadows. Albus drew his wand and pointed it at Sakarabru; Poppy and Minerva walked in and saw what was going on. They both rushed over to the others and drew their wands.  
>"Who are you ad who are these Dark Hunters?" Albus asked.<p>

"If you are trying to frighten me, it will not work. I know your worst fear, Dumbledore." Sakarabru said. "I know yours as well, Poppy and Minerva."

"How do you know our names?" Poppy asked.

"I am an African demon of darkness. I feed off of peoples worst nightmares and experiences. My name is Sakarabru."

"An African demon of darkness?" Poppy asked and Sakarabru nodded.

"She helped me get rid of the mind trapping poison Poppy accidentally gave me." Albus quickly explained what Severus had told him.

"What about these Dark Hunters? Are they like Death Eaters?" Minerva asked.

"No. Dark Hunters are not like those idiot Death Eaters. No offense Severus. I know you did not truly believe in what he said."

"None taken."

"Anyway, Dark Hunters are immortal warriors who pledged to the Greek goddess Artermis and dedicated to defending mankind against vampires and other enemies. Like these Death Eaters you have to fight against, but they like to take matters into their own hands. They also do not care if you are reformed." Sakarabru said and turned to face Severus. "Im sorry, there is no way to save your brother."

"BOTHER!" Albus, Poppy, and Minerva yelled.

"Yes, Acheron is my older brother. Something happened when...my father was killed and Acheron had disappeared; so I believed him dead." Snape expalined.

"Well, he was not. You can get to know him now."

"He cant. Acheron wants to kill him because of all the darkness that surrounds him. He has already poisoned him, Acheron also did much worse when-"

"He would beat like my...Tobias. Just not as bad." Severus interupted.

"Child, I am so sorry. I had no idea. You know if he trys to kill you, I will have to kill him." Albus said. "I know."

"Why would you call him child?" Sakarabru asked. "I love him like he is my own son." Albus said.

"I am a demon of darkness. We do not understand love or everu felt it before." Albus looked at Sakarabru with wide eyes. Poppy and Minerva looked at the demon with shocked expressions. "Love is hard to explain. It is a feeling. I mean no offense by this, but do you have feelings and know what they are, right?" Albus asked.

"I know of them, but I do not feel any." Albus sighed. "There is no way to explain it then." Sakarabru shurgged and looked at Severus. "We must go to your lab."

"Alright." Severus said sitting up, but Poppy pushed him back down. "You are not going anywhere. Least of all your potions lab." she said sternly.

Sakarabru rounded on Poppy and said, "Why not? You can do nothing more! You are going to let him sit here and let him waste away!"

"NO! I am going to try and save him!" Poppy yelled at the demon. "You already gave him another posion! Why should I, let alone anyone else here, trust you to save him! You should always-"

"ENOUGH, SAKARABRU!" Severus snapped. "She was trying to help me and was scared so she acted without thinking. And something good came out of this."

"What?"

"I got to meet you." Severus said shyly. "Oh, well. Sorry for yelling." Sakarabru said. "Acheron must be stopped though. Severus must be the one to kill him, but since he is...unwell...we must create an antidote to give him as well."

"Okay, but if he has a seizure you must get me right away." Poppy said. "You do know I am still in the room." Severus growled.

"We know, my boy, but would you honestly tell us if you had one?" Albus asked. "Why? Sakarabru and myself will be making the antidote." Severus expalined.

"We care about you and want to make sure you are okay." Minerva said. "But-"

"Severus." Sakarabru growled and gave him a warning look. Severus throw his hands up in defeat. "Fine. I know when I have lost a battle." Albus laughed and put his hand on Snape's knee.

"My boy, you are always surpising me. You normally keep fighting until you've won."

"What can I say; having a demon on your side is very clever."

"But do not forget it was you who wanted me to come back with you.' said Sakarabru. "Severus, why would you have asked her that? No offense Sakarabru. We would have helped you." Minerva said.

Severus didnt answer, instead he suddenly became interested with his fingernails. Albus laughed, he knew why Severus wanted the demon to come back with him. Severus would often tell Albus about his nightmares and in most of these dreams he was being watched by an African demon of darkness. Later Severus would have a conversation with the demon. He had done all the talking. Demanding why she was watching him, why did she not talk, and who she was. The demon only said, "Skarabru." and vanished.

She had never been back to his dreams, but when she was there Severus admitted to starting to fall for her. For this, Albus felt sorry for him. Everytime Severus fell asleep he would want to see the demon, but after telling him her name, Sakarabru never appeared in his dreams looked up everything he could on her, but there was little information. Now she was in the room where everyone could see her and she said the one thing Severus should never had heard. She didnt know what love was. Sakarabru had no other emotions except for anger and calmness. She did not understands feeling happy, sad, being in love, feeling loved, ect. It was depressing to hear her say those things, but worse to see Severus' hope fade away.

"Shall we get going?" Sakarabru's voice brought Albus out of his muse. "Yes, thank you for trying to help me." Snaoe said getting out of the bed.

"Your welcome Severus. Im sorry we couldnt do more." Poppy said. "Its alright. This is my fault anyway. I should have tried harder to keep my cover, but it did not work that way. I am not even sure how Wormtail got in here to spy on me..." Severus realized it was not Peter who was watching himand ratting him out. "Severus?"

"Acheron! That stupid bloody git! Im gonna kill him! How could I be so stupid! He told me! He told me, he told me, he told me!" Severus shouted.

'Why would Acheron spy on you?"

"Dont you see! He is a Death Eater! He joined before me! Other than Lucius, he was trying to get me to become a Death Eater!"

"Your brother was told to talk to the Dark Hunters about getting them to join Voldemorts side. He was unsuccessful and the Dark Hunters turned him into one of them. Now he seeks to kill anyone that is tainted by evil." Sakarbru said.

"Severus, not meaning to change the subject, but you lost so much blood; how are you still alive?" asked Poppy.

"The potion is degisned to kill the drinker by ripping their insides apart. Everytime blood leave my body through my mouth or my nose the potion makes more so the drinker does not die from blood loss." Severus expalined taking in the horrified looks of the nurse and two Professors. "Hey, it wouldnt be a poison for the Dark Lord if he did not get to enjoy watching his victims die."

"True, but they will not be able to provide good informents if they are dying slowly." Sakarabru said. "Thats the point. It is a death meant for traitors. People like me."

"My boy, you did not desver this. I will help Sakarabru and you anyway I can. You know this." Albus said. "Any of the staff will be willing to help you." Minerva said. "Thank you. We should get going." Severus said. Sakarabru nodded and followed Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

Albus watched his Potion Master leave with the demon. Something seemed odd about her. She seemed like she was not showing emotion, but she wanted to. Was she under the Imerpious? Was she working for Voldemort? Was she a Death Eater? Was she a Dark Hunter? Albus could not figure out her reason. Could she have been human? That question made Albus wonder if demons where once humans that had comitted some horrible crime, but was given a second chance and had to listen to who was in charge. Would that happen to Severus? Is that the fate he is going to have when he dies? If Sakarabru did love Severus, then they could be together forever, but Albus would never get to see him again. That was something Dumbledore could not live with. He knew it was selfish, but he did not want the boy to be hurt anymore then he already was.

Albus should have done something whe he knew the child was being abused. He knew the boy was nearly beaten to death every single day of his life. For Gods sake he even knew Tobias had killed Valentina, Severus' older sister. She had only been seven years older then Severus. Tobias had even killed her in front of Severus! The boy was only four and her eleven. Severus had knocked a flower vase on the floor and it shattered. Unfortunely Tobias had been asleep and had woken up by the noise. He came out toe see Eileen's two little monsters franticly cleaning it up, but they where caught.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS! HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP!" Tobias yelled.

"Sorry, sir, I had rn into-"

"I knocked over the vase. And who do you think you are calling little shits!" Valentin yelled. "Your a jobless bum who is afriad of magic! I can not wait to go back to Hogwarts!" Tobias who was drunk, like always, had picked up Valentina and threw her down the stairs. Severus watched as his older sister fell down the stairs; he heard cracking nosies as she fell. Valentina landed on the floor with a sick thud seconds later. Her eyes where open and staring at Severus. Snape looked in her lifeless purple eyes.

"Valentina! NO!" little Severus yelled.

"Go to your room, Severus!" Tobias yelled. Severus listened to his father, not wanting to meet the same fate as Valentina. He waited until he heard his father's bedroom door shut; then ran out of his room and down to his older sister's body. Severus sat with her body until his mother came home. Even though she was upset by her daughters death, Eileen did not comfort her son or get rid of the body.

Albus had heard about Valentina's death and was shocked by it. Valentina was only a first year; she was sorted into Ravenclaw and was liked by ll who where in her house. The school was out for the hoildays and the teachers had been told of her passing. Albus had went to the house to tell them he was sorry for there loss. He also went with Filius Flitwick, Ravenclaw's Head of House. They where shocked to see four year old Severus and his six year old brother, Acheron alone. Eileen had gone to work and Tobias was out getting drunk, again.

"Who are you?" asked Acheron.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. Im the Headmaster of the school your sister went to. This is Filius Flitwick, your sisters Head of House." Albus said.

"What do you want?" little Severus asked.

"Shut up Severus!" Acheron yelled.

"We only want to see how you are doing." Filius said.

"We are fine."

"Where are your parents?"

"Mom and dad are at work." Acheron said. "But you can come in." Acheron let the Headmaster and Head of Ravenclaw in. Acheron walked to where four year old Severus was and voilently pulled him off the couch and smacked him across the face. "Let theme sit there, Severus! Dad said animals like you shouldnt be on the couch!" Albus and Filius where shocked to hear the way Acheron treated his younger brother.

"Sorry." Severus said backing up until he hit the wall. He brought his knees up to his chest and stared at Dumbledore nd Flitwick.

"Acheron, that is no way to talk to your brother." Filius scolded.

"Yes it is. Father said Severus pushed Valentina down the stairs."

"NO I didnt! Father throw her down the stairs!" Severus yelled.

"Father would never do that! You are a murderer!"

"Boys thats enough!" called a female voice. Everyone turned toward the door and saw Eileen was watching them "Acheron go to your room."

"But what about-"

"Now Acheron!" Acheron left without agruement and Severus ran over and hugged his mother's leg. "Professor Dumbledore, I am sorry you had to see that. Acheron and Severus never really got along."

"It's alright. Eileen, please, call me Albus. I am no longer your professor. This is Filius Flitwick, he is Valentina's Head of House."

"Nice to meet you, Filius."

"Nice to meet you to."

"Severus, here tells us your husband had thrown your daughter down the stairs, but Acheron says Severus pushed her down the stairs. Do you know which is true?" asked Albus.

"Im not really sure. I was at work when she died. I came home to find Severus sitting next to her crying." Eileen said pulling away from her son.

"Dad throw her down the stairs! I knocked over the vase and woke dad up. Valentina said she did it and he started yelling, so Valentina started yelling back and he picked her up and throw her down the stairs!" Severus yelled.

"Severus, dear, why dont you go to your room and let the grown ups talk." Severus nodded and went to his room.

That was the last time he saw Severus until he was eleven. When he saw Severus next he was sorted into Slytherin; Acheron was sorted into Ravenclaw, like his sister. The poor boy was treated so differently then his older brother. Acheron got along with everyone he met. Severus was a loner, he had no friends, and he was cold and distant. The poor boy hd a rough life from the begnning and it never got better. Albus sowre to himself and everyone else he is going to make Severus happy. He just needed to come up with a way to make his plan work. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Albus, is there a wy we can help him?" asked Poppy.

"I am not sure. Im going to check on them later. I just wish none of this happened to him. His life was never easy." Albus sighed. "He only had someone to protect him from his father until he was four. Most of you remember Valntina Snape." Albus said. Some of the teachers nodded and som shook their heads.

"Well, for those of you who did not know her, she was a very intelligent and loveable girl. Sh was eleven years old and sorted into Ravenclaw. School had let out for the hoildays and she went home. Then ot was reported to me that Valentina had died on Christmas. I was told two different stories. One is a rumor and the other is true. The rumor was Severus had pushed Valentina down the stairs. The true story, the one Severus told us when he was little and showed me the memory of, is Severus and Valentina where running around and Severus knocked over a flower vase." Albus' eyes started to well up with tears as he remembered the memory. Next to him was Filius, who was sobbing silently; he had been shown the memory, seeing as Valentina was in his house.

"Tobias, Severus' father and I use that term loosely, was asleep and awoke when the vase hit the floor. He came out and asked 'the little shits', as he called them, why they woke him up. Severus was about to say what happened, but Valentina said she did it. She also started to yell back at Tobias, but Tobias was drunk, as usual, picked up Valentina, and throw her down the stairs. Her neck was snapped as she fell." Albus looked at his staff to their reactions. Every single member had tears in their eyes.

"Minerva, Poppy, and myself recently found out that Acheron is Severus' brother."

"What shocked me most about that visit was seeing how Severus was treated. Tobias would abuse him. Eileen would not pay any attention to him; she didnt want her son to touch her." Filius said getting angry at the memory. "And Acheron, his older brother for Merlins sake, had voilently pulled Severus off of the couch, slapped him across the face and said, 'Let them sit there, Severus! Dad said animals like you shouldnt be aloud on the couch!' Ive never been more shocked in my life." Filius conclued.

"Poor, Severus. He was abused by his father and older brother, neglected by his mother, and watched his father kill his sister. Valentina was the only one who cared for him."

"Severus' abuse got worse when he was six. Tobias no longer found 'enjoyment' with Eileen; so he went to Severus."

"Albus, you dont mean he...sexually abused him?" Pomona asked. Albus nodded and Pomona let a sob escape her mouth.

"You think you have a right to tell people my life story?" Severus asked with a murderous glare directed at Albus.

"My boy, they need to-"

"They didnt need to know ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"Child, please, we want to make you happy, but they needed to know what happened to you when you where younger." Albus tried to calm the enraged wizard.

"How about all the times you pushed me aside! All the 'pranks' you let Potter and Black get away with! Not doing anything when Black tried to kill me!" Severus started to shake and Albus couldnt tell if it was from a seizure or from anger.

"Severus, please calm down. I only said what I thought they needed to know to help make you happy."

"I would have been happy if you did not tell them anything! I did not want or need your pity!" Severus yelled staring at Pomona.

"Severus, dear, we are just sorry we couldnt save you or Valentina." Minerva said.

"You told them about Valentina?" Severus raised an eyebrow; Albus and Filius nodded.

"We know she was protecting you. She was loyal and loved you and Acheron so much."

"She hated Acheron. We both did."

"Why? I mean we know he would abuse you, but why would Valentina hate him?"

"My father had raped-Did you tell them that as well?" Albus nodded and Snape continued. "My father had raped her, like he did with me, but he made Acheron help rape my sister. I was six when he started; she was about two years old. Now you know why I hate being touched and act the way I do." Severus finished.

"Child, we will never, ever hurt you." Albus said.

"I know, but Tobias-" Severus stopped falling to his knees and started to seize, with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. "Severus!" Albus yelled running over to Severus, picking him up and holding him tight. The staff watched Severus with fresh tears in their eyes and horrified looks on their faces.

"Shhh...Its okay, your going to be okay." Albus mummered. Severus tried to speak, but Albus stopped him. "Shush...Dont speak, save you strength. Your going to be okay."

Finall Severus quited down and Poppy checked to see how much damage the seizure did. The staff had not uttered a word through the whole episode. "Are you okay, Severus?" asked Pomona. Severus opened his eyes and started at her. She knew from the look in his bloodshot eyes, he was not okay.

"Thats a stupid question." Sakarabru said.

"I know its hard for you, but be nice." Severus croaked.

"Its hard to do something that is forgien to you." she repiled with a smile.

"How is the antidote coming along?" asked Filius.

"We ran-Albus could you let me go now?" Severus asked. Albus chuckled and helped Snape up. Severus swayed a little and Minerva lead him to one of the couches. Severus laided his head down on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "We ran into a problem."

"Whats wrong?" asked Poppy.

"We ran out of and ingredient. It is hard to get."

"Do you know where to get it and what it was?" asked Albus.

"We can get it from a Simi demon. I am not sure the name of what we need, but it is the main ingredient we need." said Sakarabru.

"What is a Simi demon?" asked Severus.

"A Simi demon is a demon with claws, scales, bat-like wings, a tail, and horns. They have the power to breath fire, fly, and flashing. She can change from demon form to human form; she can also turn into a tattoo and be on her master's body. She will be able to hear and feel everything her master does." Sakarabru said.

"She could help us defeat the Dark Lord." Albus said thoughtfully.

"I must go alone though. Severus will only slow me down." she said and left to find the Simi demon.

"I dont know wether I should be offened or thankful she didnt want me to go with her." Severus said. Albus put his arm around Severus and laughed.

"Im glad she didnt ask you to go. I would miss you, my boy." The staff laughed and Severus smiled. 


	9. Chapter 9

Snape awoke the next morning feeling like he was attacked by a werewolf. He felt incredibly tired and felt like all the blood was drianed from his body. He didnt even have enough energy to make it out of bed to check if Sakarabru had returned with the final ingredient they needed to finish the antidote. Severus shifted postion and heard a cracking nosie and froze. 'That cant be good.' Severus thought. Severus found it getting harder and harder to breath. Severu was not in a good position. 'I need Poppy. But how can I get her down here?' Snape thought. He then remembered the house elves.

"W-Winky!" Snape croaked. The small elf, Winky, popped in.

"What would you like, sir?" Winky asked.

"Get Pop-py a-and Al-bus. T-Tell the, t-to hur-ry." Seerus wheezed. Winky nodded and set off for her task.

Winky appeared in the Great Hall as Albus was telling the students about their Potions Masters role when Winky tugged on his robes. "Yes, Winky? Is this important?" Albus whispared.

"Yes, Master Severus requested Master Albus and Misterss Poppy in his living quaters. He also says to hurry; he looks like to be in bad shape." Albus looked over to Poppy, nodded, and both ran out of the Great Hall.'

"Albus, whats going on?" asked Poppy.

"There is something wrong with, Severus. Winky told me he has requested both of us to come to his chambers. He also told wus to hurry." Albus said.

"Albus, you know if he was not able to contact us himself, he may be dead or dying." Poppy told him.

Albus knew that was the case; he had a hard time accpeting Severus was dying. He had known the boy since he was eleven years old. He may have pushed him aside, had punished him to harshly, but when Severus came to him admitting he was a Death Eater, Albus had come to care for the boy. He even came to love Severus as a son. He never thought he would have a son, but Severus became that person. The child had a rough life. His life did not get better as he grew older; his life actually got worse. He was used, abused, neglected, made fun of, pushed aside, abandoned all his lfe. Voldemort nd Albus where the worst of all these people. Voldemort ws just using him to make potions. Albus was using him to spy and gather intell on the Death Eaters for him.

"Albus? Are you okay?" asked Poppy.

"No, Poppy, I am not. I risk losing or hae already lost my child today. I have no idea if Sakarabru is back with the final ingredent they need to finish the antidote." Albus said as they rushed through Severus' door and into his bedroom. The sigght they where met with was Severus laying in bed with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling to fast, and he was deathly pale.

"Child, could you, please, open your eyes." Albus said softly. Severus complied and opened his eyes. "Good morning, my boy. Are you okay?" Severus shook his head and looked at Poppy. The look he gave her broke her heart. He was scared. Severus Snape, the feard Potions Master of Hogwarts, Ex-Death Eater, and spy against You-Know-Who, was scared.

"What happened, dear?" Poppy asked gently.

"I-I wo-woke u-up an-and went t-to move and he-heard a-a-a cr-cracking nosie." Severus wheezed.

"Okay, you do not have to talk anymore. Let me see the what the problem is." Poppy started to wave her wand to see what was making it hard for him to breath. "Albus, the last seizure broke some ribs and when he moved his ribs periced his lungs." Poppy said.

"Please, just help him. Sakarabru should be back soon." Poppy set to the task of fixing Severus' lungs. Albus sat on the other side of the bed, storking Severus' hair and comforting him. "Your going to be alright. Poppy is going to make you better. Then Sakarabru will be back and you can start the antidote." Poppy finished fixing Severus' lungs and told him he should spend most of the day in bed.

"What is in the potion?" asked Albus.

"There is dragon, hide, blood, heart, liver, and horn. Erumpent horns and tails. Exploding Fulid, spine of lionfish, which we are out of. Rat spleen, crushed snake fangs, and spiders." Severus said.

"Ew. That sounds disgusting. Do you have to drink it?" asked Poppy.

"Of course! That is the only way to counter act the posion!" Severus snapped. "Im sorry, Im just scared."

"I know you are scared, child. Im scared, as well as Poppy and the rest of the staff." Albus said.

"Why would you be scared?" Severus asked surpised.

"We do not want to lose you. You keep us on our toes, you make us laugh. Yes we may argue, but you make us see things a different way." Poppy said.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Snape shifted position and started to fall asleep. Albus laughed and said, "Its okay to fall asleep. You need all the rest you can get. I will be here when you wake up." Severus sighed and finally fell asleep.

"Poppy, could you go back to the Great Hall and tell Minerva everything is fine?" Albus asked, adjusting the covers. Poppy nodded and placed a kissed on Severus' forehead; then left.

"My poor dear child. You have suffered so much. I love you so much. It hurts me to see you in pain. I will do anything to help you." Albus sighed and kissed his forehead. He went to Severus' bookshelf and picked out a book. Albus returned to Snape's side and began to read. Several hours later Severus started to stir. Albus put his book down and put his hand on Severus' left arm.

"Severus, child, how do you feel?"

"Hurt. Everything hurts." Severus said.

"Im sorry, but I dont want to give you anything. The last potion had a bad reaction."

"That was another posion. If you give me a pain releving potion I should be fine. You gave me the other one while I was having a seizure; I am not now." Severus said.

"I-I dont know if I should. The last time we gave you something the seizure lasted two more mintues then the pervious one. I was scared to death when you didnt answer or open your eyes." Albus said. "Im scared right now." Severus looked at Albus with a shocked expression.

"You, the great Albus Dumbledore, are scared?" Severus said.

"Well, I wouldnt say I am great." Albus laughed. "But, yes, child, I am scared. Im scared I am going to lose you and there is nothing I can do to stop it." Albus had tears in his eyes. "I love you like a son. I could not live with myself if I had to wake up everyday and would not be able to see you or talk to you or just annoy you. I never want you to die before me."

"I dont want you to die before me. I could not bare to lose you. It would rip me up inside. Ironic, you are not dead and my insides are being ripped apart." Severus closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as a fresh wave of pain over took him. Albus let his tears fall and rubbed his arm.

"Its okay. Your going to be okay. It will pass and be over soon." Albus soothed. Severus nodded his head and winced as the movement caused his head to explode in pain. Despite himself, Severus let out a whimper. Albus knew Severus saw this as a sign of weakness.

"Its okay, Severus. You are not weak. You can let it out." Severus finally quited down and opened his eyes.

"Im sorry, Albus." Severus whispared.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Severus looked up at Albus with tears in his eyes. "Dont cry, Severus. Its alright, it will be over soon." Severus let his tears fall and shook his head.

"Al-Albus, I-Im scared. I-I dont wa-want t-to d-die." Severus sobbed.

"Shh...You are not going to die. I will not let you die."

"S-She's not coming ba-ck."

"Who? Whose not coming back, Severus?" Albus asked.

"You know who I am talking about. Sakarabru, she is not coming back."

"She has to. She went to the Simi demon to get the lionfish spine. How do you know?" asked Albus worriedly.

"Trust me they never come back. No one wants to help me." Severus said sadly.

"Oh, child, maybe the Simi demon is gving her a hard time."

"I did some research last night. No one who ever went to see a Simi demon returned. The book said humans where killed for disturbing her for selfish reasons."

"Severus Tobias Snape, saving your life is not selfish! We are willingly helping you and we are making sure you will have a better life then the one you have right now. Dont you ever say you are being selfish again!" Albus said.

"Im sorry, Albus. I just do not want to live anymore. My life has never been good and will never get better. I am better off dead." Severus said turning his head away.

"No!" Albus said angrily and grabbed Severus' chin and forced Severus to look at him. "No you are not! You are not better off dead! My boy, you are needed and wanted. I need you to teach and to be there for me and to be my friend. The staff feel the same way I do. I love you like a son and I know, for a fact, Minerva does as well."

"But I cant spy-"

"That is not the only reason I have you. I told you all the reasons; you have no idea how proud I am of you." said Albus.

"Why would you be proud?"

"Child, you risked your life for people you dont know or do not like, but you did it so they could live in a world not ruled by Voldemort. So let me ask you this, why shouldnt I be proud of you?"

"Because I am a Death Eater. I was incovered as a spy. I am a horrible teacher. The students hate me-" Albus held up his hand stopping Severus' rant.

"Severus, you are not longer a Death Eater. You havent been for eighteen years. I do not care that you were discovered; in fact I am happy. You no longer have to go to him and be hurt or forced to do things you do not want to do. I no longer wait up at night, worried to death that you are dead or dying and I could do nothing about it."

"I am still dying, but this time we can do something about it." Severus said.

"Yes, we can. Now why dont you get some sleep and maybe Sakarabru will be back later with the lionfish spine." Albus said as Severus drifted off to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Poppy, is Severus okay?" Minerva asked.

"He is fine for now, but if Sakarabru does not return by the end of the week Severus will not survive. I thought she would be able to get the lionfish spine with out any problem." Poppy said.

"Lionfish spine?" asked Filius.

"That is one of the ingredents he needs for his nasty potion."

"What else is in it? asked Sybill.

"Dragon hide, blood, heart, live, and horn. Erumpent horns and tails. Exploding Fulid, spine of lionfish, rat spleen, crushed snake fangs, and spiders." Poppy said.

"That is going to taste horrid!" exclaimed Pomona. "Does he have to drink it?"

"Yes." Poppy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh, poor boy now 'as to drink a 'orrid potion to save 'em. 'Asnt 'e been through enough?" Hagrid asked.

"He doesnt even have enough strength to get out of bed. The last seizure broke some ribs and when he moved they went into his lungs. He summoned Winky to tell Albus he needed help. Thats why we left in such a hurry." Poppy informed.

"The poor lad. Where is that girl? She should have been back by now." Minerva said.

"Im not sure where Sakarbru is. If he dies and I ever see her again, I will kill her! She came out of his head, well he wanted her to and now she vanishes with out a trace!"

"Maybe she is working for Lord Voldemort. That would explain the way she is acting. Why else would she just disappear like this and leave Severus to die?" asked Poppy.

"I think Albus would know if she was working for him."

"She is a demon. She could be tricking us and could have been sent here to watch Severus die and report what happened and how long it took." Filius said.

"How long has it been?" asked Pomona.

"About...five days." Poppy answered.

"Only five days! It seems like it has been weeks!"

"I know and at the rate his body is shutting down and how fast he is losing energy he will be dead by Sunday."

"We have to find her."

"Where is Albus?" asked Filius.

"He is down in the dungeons with Severus. I think he is afraaid to leave him alone."

"Its understandable. He loves Severus like a son. I could not see him being happy if Severus were to pass away." Charity said.

"Im going down there to see Severus. I want to see for myself how bad his condition is." Minerva said walking towards the door. As she exited, Minerva ran straight into the DADA professor, Acheron. "Im so sorry! I didnt see you there!" Minerva said trying to keep her cool.

Minerva wanted to hex Acheron into next week. How dare this man try and kill Severus! It felt worse because it had happened right under there noses! He was able to slip Severus a mind trapping posion while they where in the room.

"It is alright, Minerva. I should have been watching where I was going. Please go ahead." Acheron stepped aside and let Minerva exit and she made her way down to the dungeons.

The whole way down to the dungeons she was thinking about ways to kill Acheron and Sakarabru. 'Acheron should care about Severus, but he is being controlled by Dark Hunters. Sakarabru said she would help him and she up and vanished.' Minerva thought. She arrived at Severus' door a few minutes later. She knocked on the door and waited for Albus or Severus to answer, but neither of them did. "Albus? Severus?" Minerva called. Albus appeared in the doorway and said, "Please keep you voice down. Severus just fell asleep again."

"Sorry, but I just wanted to see Severus. How is he doing?" she asked; already knowing the answer.

"In pain. He woke up and said everything hurt."

"Poppy doesnt think he will make it until the end of the week. Albus, we have to get the lionfish spine." Beofre Albus could respond he heard a knocking at the window. "It's Severus' owl!" Minerva said as she followed Albus to the window.

"What's it have?"

"Some package. Im not sure who it is from or what it is." Albus explained.

"Do you thin it is from Voldemort?" asked Minerva.

"There is only one way to find out." Albus took the package from the large black owl and the owl flew away.

"Here is the letter; should we open the package first?" Minerva asked.

Albus nodded; he carefully inspected the package checking it for traps. When he found none, he carefully started to unwrap it; when he saw what was inside tears welled up in his eyes.

"Albus what is it?" Minerva asked alramed by the tears.

"It's the lionfish spine! Minerva, it's the lionfish spine! Now we can save Severus!" Albus yelled. "What does the letter say?"

"All it says is 'Here is what you need.' No name at the bottom." They stood in silence for a long time. The only sound they could here is their own breathing; before either could say anything they heard a desperate cry of, "No!" Both Dumbledore and McGonagall ran into Snape's room. Snape was sitting up, breathing hevily, nearly panting, with his hand on his chest.

"Severus, what happened?" Albus asked as he rushed over to the bed.

"I-I saw Ac-cheron in my dr-dream. He ha-has Sakarabru. H-He's going to k-kill her." Severus panted.

"Okay, I need you to calm down first and then tell me what you saw." Albus said sitting on the side of the bed.

"B-But-"

"No, but's, Severus. I need you to calm down." Severus nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"All better?" Minerv asked; Snape nodded.

"Alright. Now you said Acheron has killed Sakarabru?"

"Yes."

"How can that be? Acheron is up in the staff room; I just saw him on my way down here.." Minerva said.

"I saw it." Severus was starting to get anxious. 'No one is going to believe me again.' Severus thought.

"Child, what do you mean by 'you saw it?'" Albus asked.

"In my dream. I have no idea where I was, but I know Acheron was there. I saw Sakarabru meet up with the Simi demon and get the lionfish spine. Then Acheron and Simi attacked her; she tried to fight back, but it wasnt a fair fight. They soon overpowered her and took her into Simi's house. Then I saw him pick up a knife and he was going to slit Sakarabru's throat, but I woke up before that happened." he said.

"Are you sure you saw Acheron?" Minerva asked.

"Yes!" Severus snapped. "I know what my own brother looks like!"

"I mean I saw him not to long ago."

"You do not believe me?" Snape asked.

"Silly child, of course I believe you. No one has seen Acheron for a day or two and now he suddenly returns and you have this vision." Albus said putting his arm around Severus' shoulders.

"A vision?" Snape asked.

"What else would you call it? You've had one before." Albus stated. Severus looked at him with wide eyes; Minerva looked at Albus with a shocked experssion.

"I-I have?" he asked fearfully.

"Yes. You had one before You-Know-Who returned. Do you remember them?"

"No."

"Albus, are you saying Severus can see the future?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I believe he can."

"What about the dream I had? You know, before the Dark Lord retruned."

"You came to me months before we thought he would return. You told me you had been in a graveyard with Wormtail and a little Voldemort. Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory showed up and Wormtail killed Cedric on Voldemort's order. The cut off his own hand. You said he dropped Voldemort into the same pot he cut his hand off in and Voldemort appeared in his former form and battled Harry. You said you saw Lily and James' ghost; along with Mr. Diggory's ghost. Then Mr. Potter escaped with Cedric's body. All of this actually happened."

"I-I saw a-all th-that?" Severus asked. "Maybe it was all a random dream."

"My little silly child, you know that is not true. You saw something in your dream before it really happened."

"How long did I have the dream for?"

"A couple months; they stopped the month of his return."

"Enough of this. Let's just make the antidote." Minerva said.

"How can we? If Sakarabru has been captured we will not be able to get the lionfish spine."

"Apprarently you did not see that part. Your owl dropped it off the lionfish spine."

"I do not have an owl. I have a hawk."

"Hmm, well this is lionfish spine, correct?" Albus handed Severus the container with the lionfish spine in ti and Snape carefully looked it over.

"I see nothing wrong with it." Severus said after a while.

"Alright, then let's go make an antidote!" Minerva said cheerfully. 


	11. Final Chapter Is Severus Saved?

Albus and Minerva managed to help Severus into his potions lab. They had to stop severly times so Severus could catch his breath. Each time they stopped it took Severus longer and longer to catch his breath. Albus felt his heart breaking as he watched his child caught his breath. In the ned Severus eneded up gasping for air.

"You okay, child?" Albus asked moving hair out of Severus' face.

"Yes, Im just feeling a little dizzy."

"Alright. We are here just let me conjure you a couch to lie on." Minerva conjured a couch for Severus; Albus lowered Snape down onto the couch and knelt down in front of him. "My boy we will make the antidote. The only thing you have to do is tell us waht to do."

"Are you any good at making potions?" asked Severus.

"Why, yes I am, my dear boy, but I do not think our dear friend Minerva is." Albus smiled when he heard Severu laugh.

"Minerva, are you any good at making potions?"

"Yes, but not as good as you are, dear." she said.

"Okay. You'll need to get the ingredents and a calduron." Severus said as his eyes started to close.

"Hey, stay awake, child. You need to tell us what to do." Albus chuckled.

"Right." Severus opened his eyes, but the room started to spin so he quickly closed them.

"Are you alright?" asked Minerva returning with the caldruon.

"No, the room is spinning. Can you make it stop?" Severus asked.

"Yes, where do you keep the potions?" asked Albus softly. Severus pointed, he hoped, to the right cabenit and Albus went to go get a Dizzy Down potion. He returned a few seconds later and held the potion to Severus' lips. "Here you are, child. Its a Dizzy Down potion; it should get rid of your dizzness." Albus said as Severus drank the potion.

"Thank you." Severus whispared opening his eyes. "Now, you will need to add the dragon hide, blood, heart, liver and horn then stir for three minutes. Severus said and Minerva set to her task. Albus sat down on the couch and pulled Severus into his lap.

"Well, child, soon you will be back to taking house points in no time." Albus said.

"Hmm." Severus uttered as he shifted position in Albus' grasp.

"Severus whats the next step?" asked Minerva.

"You can add everything else, but the lionfish spine. After you add the Erumpent horns and tails, Exploding Fluid, rat spleen, crushed snake fangs, and the spiders you have to stir it counter clockwise three times, then let it sit for ten minutes then add the lionfish spine." Severus said. As Minerva was adding the rest of the ingredents Albus could tell Severus was getting worse. Snape's skin was clod and clammey; he was also starting to sweat.

"Child, are you alright?"

"N-no."

"Are you in pain?"

"Y-yes. Everything hurts."

"Shhh, this will be over soon." Severus started to seize and Albus could tell this seizure was going to do a lot of damage. "Minerva! Hurry up!" Albus yelled comforting his dying child. "Its going to be over soon. We will cure you and then you can teach again."

The minutes passed and Albus started to worry; the seizure lasted a total of six minutes. Albus could tell Severus was getting closer to death's door. Severus' skin was getting colder and his breathing was getting shallower by the minute. "Hang on dear child. The antidote should be ready any minute now." Albus said. He knew he had two minutes before the antidote was ready. The question was; could Severus hang on that long?

"Albus is this suppose to happen?" asked Minerva. Albus walked over to her with Severus still in his arms. The antidote was rapidly changeing color. From yellow to orange. To blue to purple. To pink to green. To lavander to perrywinkle. Finally from red to soild black. "Was it suppose to do-Severus?" Minerva asked fearfully.

"Minerva, he just had a seizure. He's close to passing on right now." Albus said, his voice breaking.

"Severus, dear, I have a question to ask you." Minerva said placing a hand on his cheek. "His skin is cold, Albus." Severus cracked his eyes open and noticed everything was fuzzy. "Hmm." Severus murmmered.

"Child, we need to know if the potion is suppose to change colors." Albus said holding back his tears.

"What colors did it c-change t-to?" Severus spoke so softly they had to lean in to hear him.

"It changed from yellow to orange, blue to purple, pink to green, lavander to perrywinkle, and finally from red to soild black. Is there anything else we need to wait for?" asked Minevra.

"Y-You ha-have t-to wa-wait for th-the pot-ion t-to t-turn magenta." Severus said. Talking was getting harder; as was breathing. He could do both at the same time.

"We can give it to you once it changes magenta?" Albus asked. Severus nodded and Minerva asked, "How long does that take, Severus?"

"I-It ta-takes a-about a-a-a-" Severus stopped and gasped for air. "A min-ute."

Albus hugged Severus tightly, but gently. 'He's going to die. My poor little child is going to die! This is all my fault!' Albus thought. "Child, I am so sorry it came to this. I love you so much; if this is the end I want you to know that you are like my child and I am very proud of you. I am sorry I put you through this." Albus said. He looked over at Minerva and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Im sorry, Albus. It's just so unfair to him. He's never been happy in life; the minute he gets away from Tom, he is dying."

"How's Severus doing?" Poppy asked stepping into the room with Pomona, Filius, Charity, and Sybill behind her. Albus laied Severus down on the couch and looked at the others through sad eyes. Poppy waved her wand over Severus; when she read the results tears welled up in her eyes.

"He's dying. He's going to pass on soon. There is way to much internal bleeding. I will not be able to stop all of it. Im so sorry, Albus."

"Oh, Severus, I am so sorry it had to end this way. I am so proud of the man you have become." Pomona said kissing his forehead. The others followed Pomona's lead and told Severus how proud they where of him. After the others had went Albus was prepared to say his goodbye's when Minerva yelled, "THE POTION! IT'S TURNED MAGENTA!"

Albus smiled and ran over to the caldruon. He put the potion into a goblet and spelled it into Severus' stomach. They waited to see if Severus would wake up, but he did not stir. "Child?" Albus asked fearfully.

THE END; TBC... 


	12. Author's note!

Do not worry fans of Prisoner of Body, Not of Soul I wil make a sequel. That was the point of the ending. I had taken up a whole notebook writing this story! I hate ending in one notebook and continueing in another; so I ended this one and will started the sequel along with an addition to the Gran Illusion story if I can think of a way to start it. I need help thinking of a title for the sequel to this story though. Hmmm...if you have any ideas please let me know by sending me a message. Thanks for reading my story! Stayed tuned for the sequel!

Thanks for reading, until next time! Severus S Lover. 


End file.
